


Domino effect

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Butch Bowers' a+ parenting, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Vic and Belch are passing by when Vic gets it into his head that the little kid in the yellow slicker is in danger. Will Vic Criss and Belch Huggins' involvement with the youngest Denbrough's survival change the outcome of the story?





	Domino effect

Vic and Belch were driving home from leaving Patrick and Henry at their respective houses when Vic spots a small boy wearing yellow rain coat that looks familiar to him crouched in front of a pair of yellow eyes in a storm drain. "Belch. Stop the car." Vic demands, dread filling the fourteen year old's stomach. The older boy stopped the car and the blond teen jumped out yelling "Hey! Get away from there!" The little boy looked up and Vic remembered his name. "Georgie! Get away from that storm drain!" He got to the little boy as a pair of jaws clamped around the younger boy's arm. Vic and Georgie both screamed. Vic immediately scooped Georgie into his arms and ran back to Belch and Amy. "Belch, we need to get to the hospital before he bleeds out!" Belch said "Shit! What the fuck happened?!" 

"Something came out of the sewers and ripped his fucking arm off! I don't fucking know anything else!" Vic snapped, putting pressure on the little boy's stump of an arm. Georgie whimpered in pain at the pressure. "I know it hurts buddy but if the bleeding doesn't stop, you could die." Georgie kept his crying quiet the entire ride to the hospital. Belch and Vic got the little boy out of the trans-am and into the hospital. Vic screamed for a doctor to come help them as Georgie lost consciousness. The doctors asked Vic what happened and what the little boys name was. "I- I was driving by with my friend and G-Georgie got bitten by something in the sewer. And his name is Georgie Denbrough." THe doctors took the boy from Vic's arms and he was left standing in the middle of the hospital waiting room holding a blood soaked rain slicker and wearing a blood covered sweatshirt.


End file.
